Pokemon Knights of Kalos
by BlueNinjaEX
Summary: This story is about two of the six new Knights of Kalos. There names are Haimmon and his partner Honedge along with Elise and her partner Litleo. These two are going to travel Kalos starting on there 18th birthdays. They will collect the badges needed to compete in the League, and stop Team Flare because it is there rightful Duty to do so!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHT TO POKEMON I AM DOING THIS FOR THE FUN OF IT

There are six families in the Kalos region. They are ancient families of knights who have always protected Kalos from danger. Every 40 years one person from each family is chosen as one if the best. They all will have to go through training and by the age of 18 they must set out. They must go on a journey collect all 8 gym badges to show greatness.

Each Family has a Sacred Pokemon that represents them. But the two we will be focused on are Haimmon and Elise. Haimmons' families pokemon is an Aegislash a sword and shield the most powerful weapon for a knight. While Elise her families pokemon is the royal pokemon known as Pyroar. Pyroar is a beautiful lion pokemon with a red and orange mane. These two children are going to be the best of the best out of all the families.

They are ten when they receive there partners for life. They must train with there pokemon become stronger as well as smarter. Elise was always the smarter one which made here hard to defeat in battle. Haimmon knows much indeed but he has more skill in sword fighting. Which fits perfect for him cause his pokemon is in fact a sword. But you can not grab the hilt of a Honedge or Doublade not even an Aegislash because if you grab them to use them as a sword the will suck your soul and life force out of you.

This was a little in convenient for Haimmon he knew it was impossible to use his partner like that but he wanted to so very badly. So badly one time he tried to use his Honedge as a real sword. But nothing happened Honedge actually was letting Haimmon pick it up and swing it around. Honedge wrapped its ribbon around his arm to ensure he would not be dropped. Haimmon had to practice with his sword pokemon in secrecy if anyone were to find out who knows what would have happened.

All six of the young chosen Knights of Kalos would always battle against each other for practice. Of course Elise was the best battler of them all but Haimmon was a great battler as well. Just like his father who was the best fighter when he had been chosen. But there was one man who was almost as good and that was Elzar and his Pyroar. Elise was his daughter and her Litleo was Pyroars' child as well. She just like her father was smart especially when it came to battle tactics.

To test there skills further the Knights would find trainers to come and battle against the young knights. The young knights had only one pokemon while the others had more. They would let the other trainers use only two pokemon just to see how well the knights can handle them. Some days they would allow double battles where two of the six knight would pair up to see how they can handle fighting side by side and working together. Sine Elise was such a great strategist it made it easy for her wins. She didn't have to have super strong pokemon in order to defeat challenging opponents. If you had her with you in the double battle you'd be victorious.

Haimmon never focused as hard as Elise did on her tactics but he almost always came out with the victory. He had more natural skill with battling then Elise did she had to work really hard to learn strategies to be more affective in battle. She studies any chance she gets so that she may learn pokemon weakness and resistants. That way she knows what attack to use in order to defeat her opponent. She was very smart and very beautiful. She had long blonde hair with two streaks of red which were braided and went behind her head. They tied together to keep her hair down. She had olive skin and hazel eyes. She wore light armor mainly consisting of light leathers easier for her to move in. Her armor was red with her family crest imprinted in orange.

Haimmon never stopped training he was always sword fighting. He would fight with Honedge and train him in the art of battle. He loved to show his beloved pokemon how to be quick and agile so he wouldn't take much damage but dish it out. Haimmon has dirty blonde hair a little messy at time medium short. He was slightly pale and had blue eyes as blue as the sky. He wears light armor as well so he can be the quickest and he felt more comfortable. He can fight and wear heavy metal armor but he gets to hot and slows him down to much for his taste.

These two will soon set off on a great adventure through Kalos. They will travel and meet tons of pokemon that will become there friends and team. They will collect all eight badges they need and will challenge the league. They will also protect Kalos at any time no matter what. If something or someone is being evil they will do whatever they have to in order to stop it. Soon there eighteenth birthday will be here...

Hey guy i really hope you like this prologue i worked really hard on it thinking off more stuff and what will soon come. I will hopefully be able to right a chapter a day. This is only my second Fanfic my first only has two chapters but i think this one is better. I want to create two gyms of my own because i know that in the anime they have shown and said there aren't only eight gyms there are many more.

I will also be putting Team Flare into this Fan Fiction. I feel like it will make it more of an actual Knights duty to defeat evil and save the region but hey maybe they won't be able to but i haven't decided yet. I really hope you enjoyed this and hope you wanna read more. Please leave a review i don't mind helpful criticism.

-BlueNinjaEX


	2. Chapter 1

ISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHT TO POKEMON I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN

One early Summer morning Haimmon wakes up and his Honedge opens its eye and unsheathes its self. This morning wasn't just any Summer day it was Haimmons' eighteenth birthday. He was excited he finally would go out into the world. He couldn't wait for all the battles he would have and all his new pokemon he would encounter. This was the second most exciting day of his life. The first was when he received his Honedge.

As Haimmon walked down the stairs with Honedge floating right behind him his father Weston stands there waiting for him.

"Well son today you are a true man, and you'll be traveling around this lovely region and you shall make it your duty to protect her" Weston said with great happiness.

"I know father and I shall especially with Honedge by my side" Haimmon says as Honedge twirls with excitement.

"Now there is something i must give you that is very very important" as Weston said that his Aegislash floats over and hold out it ribbon and some kind of dark purple stone was there.

"This is a dusk stone it is used to evolve Doublade into a mighty and powerful Aegislash" Weston says with a sparkle in his eyes. He loves Aegislash almost more then anything.

"Wow thanks dad I'll make sure i don't lose it huh Honedge we won't want you staying as a Doublade forever" as Haimmon said that Honedge did some kind of flip as if saying "No definitely not".

"Okay good now where would you like the boat to take you" said Weston with pride.

"Well if we are in Camphrier town there is a river leading down to the middle of Santalune forest, and there is a gym in Santalune city so i think there will be good" said Haimmon while looking at a map.

"As you wish go down to the dock and the captain will sail you there" says Weston in a depressed but uplifted way.

"Thanks dad ill come back through soon and say hello" says Haimmon while Honedge says good bye to Aegislash.

Haimmon walked through the town and Honedge follows close by staying with his best friend. They were messing around and being all jittery because they both were excited. They couldn't wait to go on an adventure. They wanted to explore and meet new pokemon and of course protect Kalos because that was there duty as a Knight of Kalos. As they were walking to the dock they ran into Elise and Litleo.

"Oh hi Haimmon happy birthday" Elise says cheerfully while Litleo gives a little roar saying happy birthday as well.

"Thanks Elise that's nice of you to say" Haimmon says as Honedge is hanging out and messing with Litleo.

"Yeah but I wish it was my birthday so i could go off too but i have to wait three more days sadly" Elise says a little depressed like.

"Don't worry it should pass by quite slowly haha" Haimmon says teasingly.

"Well screw you Haimmon hope you fall over board on your way to where ever" Elise says with hate.

"Thanks well I'll see you later i guess c'mon Honedge we got to go"

Honedge says good bye to Litleo and floats over to Haimmons side. They continue walking until the reached the dock. The captain allowed the on board and they set sail. Haimmon wanted to go explore Santalune forest to hopefully battle a couple trainers and catch a new pokemon. He wasn't sure what pokemon might be lurking in those woods. He sure hoped for a powerful pokemon that could help him along his journey. As the boat pulled up next to the forest it was about eleven o'clock so Haimmon knew they would have to stop soon to eat.

"Well here we are Santalune forest just as you requested" said the Captain.

"Thank you Captain for bringing me this far and helping me start my journey"

"It was no problem at all, and good luck to you on the long road ahead"

Haimmon exited the boat and entered the forest. He had only been in a little forest by the berry farm. But the forest could never compare. This forest was huge it would take at least two hours to go through from this point. The trees were gigantic and the sunlight filtering in through the leaves made the place look mystical and a little spooky. But Haimmon and Honedge began walking hoping to make some good distance in before stopping to eat.

They had walked for about 15 minutes or so now and Haimmon spotted a little red dot up on a tree branch. He thought that was strange because it wasn't fall yet so no leaves should be changing. But then the red moved a little and made a little chirping sound. As Haimmon and Honedge heard that they knew what it was. It was a Fletchling a little robin pokemon. It has a red/orange head with little yellow spots around its eyes. It also has two big tail feathers that are black with one white stripe on each. Honedge was ready to battle and Haimmon wanted to see just how powerful it is.

"Okay Honedge lets see what we can do"

Honedge shook in agreement getting ready for an intense fight.

"Honedge use Swords Dance"

As Haimmon said his command sword appeared around Honedge and did a little dance around him which sharply raised his attack power. The Fletchling realized this was a threat and its body all glowed white and dived at Honedge.

"That's a Quick Attack but that wont do anything. Honedge wait until Fletchling gets in close then grab it with your ribbon then use Tackle!"

The Fletchling made contact but didn't affect Honedge. Honedge suddenly wrapped the Fletchling in his ribbon and part of his body glowed white as it smacked into Fletchling causing it some serious damage. Fletchling hit the ground and seemed like it might've been defeated but Fletchling was no weakling so he popped right back up and flew high in the sky. The tiny robin pokemon finally realized its normal attacks have no effect against Honedge and that he was powered up.

Fletchling used growl which made Honedges attack power weaken. But Honedge and Haimmon weren't scared at all they were born ready for this. Haimmon had looked at Honedge at the wrong time cause as he did Fletchlings beak began to glow and it started spinning while free falling towards Honedge.

"Oh no! Honedge dodge it!"

Honedge tried to move at last second but the attack connected. Honedge was very surprised and pretty hurt by that attack.

"Honedge are you all right?" Haimmon said with concern.

Honedge unsheathed itself showing that it was far from over.

"Yeah that's what i like to see!" Haimmon said with such excitement.

Fletchling saw Honedge getting serious but wasn't worried cause Fletchling knew he was strong.

"Honedge lets finish this off quick and catch Fletchling. I want you to use Swords Dance one more time."

All of a sudden swords began to dance around him and his attack power was increased. Fletchling then again used peck and went into a nose dive but this time straight at the ground.

"Honedge throw your sheath at Fletchling!"

Honedge used his ribbon to toss his own sheath at Fletchling who was in a nose dive. The sheath connected and knocked poor little Fletchling into a tree.

"Now quick Honedge use Tackle."

Honedge caught his sheath the the tip of his blade began to glow white. As it began to glow he rammed into Fletchling. Fletchling clearly lost as it tried to get up. As Fletchling tried to rise Haimmon Threw a Pokeball at him. The ball hit him square in the forehead and then it opened up and shot a red beam out. The tiny robing pokemon was swallowed up by the light.

The Pokeball glowed and shook. It finally shook the last time and glowed white and shot sparks to symbolize Fletchling being caught. Haimmon jumped it the air all excited for he has just won his first battle on his adventure and caught his very first pokemon. Honedge was hurt but couldn't help but be excited.

"We did it Honedge we got a new partner."

Honedge floated over as he re sheathed himself.

"Here buddy let me heal those wounds" Haimmon said as he pulls out a potion and sprays it on Honedge. Honedge feels better and gestures Haimmon to let put there new companion. Haimmon grabbed the Pokeball and opened it up sending put a stream of light and a hurt Fletchling appeared.

"Hi Fletchling I'm Haimmon and this is Honedge we are your new friends."

The little robin pokemon chirped with some joy but was hurting.

"Here I'll heal you up."

Haimmon grabbed put another potion and sprayed it on Fletchlings wounds. The Haimmon grabbed out a sandwich and a weird cylinder. The cylinder had pokemon food in it. He pulled out a little bowl and poured some in it.

"Here you go Fletchling eat up cause after lunch we are heading towards Santalune City"...

Okay guys I'm gonna leave it off here in the next chapter i will have them get to Santalune City but i don't think they will challenge the gym just yet they need some training first. I really hope you guys and girls enjoyed this as much as i did writing it. This is a really fun experience and I would like you to enjoy it to so please tell your friends to read it if you like it and if you want to know when my next chapter comes out please follow. Also please leave a review i will except constructive criticism to make this better thank you.

-BlueNinjaEX


	3. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO POKEMON I'M DOING THIS FOR THE FUN OF IT_

 _It was just a little bit past noon on the first day of Haimmon and Honedges adventure. They had just captured a new friend Fletchling. This Fletchling was pretty strong especially going up against a Ghost/Steel type. Fletchling and Haimmon finished there food and were getting on there way. Haimmon put Fletchling in its Pokeball for some rest while Honedge stays out because he never went in his Pokeball._

 _They began walking down the path and thinking of all the things he could do. He fiddled with his sword attached to his back. He never went anywhere without it. He stopped for a minute to practice his sword fighting with a tree. Once he was done the tree was covered with slash marks. Haimmon decided to carve his and Honedges names into the tree to symbolize the beginnings of there adventure._

 _Soon in the future they will come back to this very tree and see how fare they have come since that day._

 _As they walked they heard a commotion and then a bang. They ran over to the sound it kept getting louder. When we came through a bush into an open field he noticed it was a battle going on. There was a young boy in cargo shorts a blue t-shirt, tennis shoes, and he carried a big net. The other boy Had a black beanie on white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. The boy with the net has a Spewpa out on the field up against the other boys Ralts._

 _"Now Spewpa use Stun Spore" Said Bug Catcher_

 _Spewpa sent yellow glowing powder toward the Ralts and static popped up around it possibly paralyzing it. After two seconds Spewpa became paralyzed as well because of Ralts ability Synchronize which makes any status affect that has been put on Ralts will also go onto the foes pokemon as well._

 _"Oh no Spewpa i didn't mean for this to happen"_

 _Spewpa looked at its trainer and nodded as if to say its okay i can still fight._

 _"Okay now Ralts use Confusion"_

 _Ralts sent out a pink and yellow beam at Spewpa which hurt and Spewpa was sent flying into a tree close by._

 _"Spewpa no! Get up and use Bug Buzz"_

 _Spewpa rose once again and Spewpas body began to glow red and red waves from above its head were sent out everywhere._

 _"Quick Ralts dodge it"_

 _Ralts tried to move but yellow static appeared around it meaning it was paralyzed and couldn't move._

 _"Oh no paralyzed" said Ralts trainer said with fear._

 _The red waves reached Ralts and it took a lot of damage it flew back 10 meters or so and fell to the ground. Ralts eyes were closed and it wasn't moving which means Spewpa won the battle. The boy and his Spewpa were excited and jumping but then the yellow static enveloped Spewpa._

 _"Oh no i forgot you got paralyzed... Here eat this" he said with concern._

 _He pulled a red berry with a swirly green stem and handed it to Spewpa. Spewpa began to eat the berry and jumped when it was finished. The paralysis was gone._

 _Haimmon had been watching the battle and was very impressed by that trainers Spewpa. The other boy returned his Ralts and walked away without even saying a word. The Bug Catcher just looked at him walking away in confusion. Haimmon was confused to because he thought it was a pretty great battle. Haimmon and Honedge started to walk toward the Bug Catcher._

 _"Hey that was an awesome battle your Spewpa was great"_

 _"Oh hey thanks. Ummm how long were you watching?"_

 _"A few minutes but it was enough to know you are a worthy opponent if you and Spewpa would consider battling me"_

 _"That battle was kind of easy because bug types are strong against Psychic types so why not"_

 _"Cool lets get started then"_

 _Haimmon grabbed out a Pokeball and threw it in the air. Spewpa watched it waiting to see its next opponent. A Fletchling came out and Spewpa looked a little worried but he knew his trainer could win this. Fletchling chirped and got into a fighting stance._

 _"My name is Timmy by the way what is your name?"_

 _"My name is Haimmon and good luck I'm not sure you'll win"_

 _"Oh i will and good luck as well" said Timmy with confidence._

 _The boys stared at each other and so did there pokemon waiting for someone to make the first move. Fletchling let out a battle cry and flew into the air. Spewpa wasn't expecting that._

 _"Quick Spewpa use Stun Spore"_

 _Spewpa let out a glowing yellow dust toward Fletchling flying in air._

 _"Now Fletchling fly up higher and use Quick Attack and dive down"_

 _Fletchling started to fly up until he was near the top of the trees. Fletchling faced down tucked in his wings and began to glow. Fletchling was diving down fast went through the Stun Spore. He was close to the ground and he spread his wings and darted towards Spewpa. Spewpa turned and was surprised as Fletchling hit him right in the chest knocking Spewpa down to the ground._

 _"Woah didn't see that coming! Are you okay Spewpa?" Timmy asked with concern._

 _Spewpa got up and winced but nodded and was ready to continue._

 _"Fletchling lets finish this use Peck!"_

 _Fletchlings beak began to glow and he started flying towards Spewpa. Fletchling was about a meter away._

 _"Spewpa use String Shot!" Timmy Yelled_

 _Spewpa quickly shot out weird white string that covered and wrapped up Fletchling._

 _"Now Spewpa Tackle"_

 _Spewpa jumped at Fletchling who pecked at the string. Spewpa hit Fletchling pretty hard. Hard enough to knock Fletchling loose of the string._

 _"Oh no! Spewpa quick use Stun Spore"_

 _Spewpa let out the glowing yellow powder._

 _"Quick Fletchling fly up as fast as you can"_

 _Fletchling flew up and up trying to get away from the powder. A flashback of Haimmons battle with Fletchling made him think of Fletchlings Peck spinning dive._

 _"Now Fletchling use Peck and go into a spinning dive"_

 _Fletchlings beak began to glow as he started to spin. As he dived down the air from his spinning moved the powder around like a smoke screen. The air from the spinning kept the powder away from him._

 _"Spewpa keep an eye out for Fletchling"_

 _Spewpa was watching and listening but wasn't watching above. Fletchling dived down and pecked Spewpa directly on top of his head. This made Spewpa fall over and wouldn't move making Fletchling the winner._

 _"Spewpa you did well take a rest" Timmy said as he opened the Pokeball and the red light swallowed Spewpa up._

 _"That was a great match Timmy I'd like to thank you for accepting my challenge"_

 _"No problem it was fun"_

 _Haimmon held out Fletchlings Pokeball._

 _"You did great Fletchling thank you"_

 _Fletchling Chirped with joy as he was swallowed by the red light._

 _"So which way are you headed Haimmon?" Timmy asked with curiosity._

 _"I'm gonna make my way to Santalune City so that way i can take on the gym leader"_

 _"Oh well i might suggest doing a bit more training if you can cause trust me Viola is strong"_

 _"Okay thanks. I'll see you around"_

 _The boy say good bye as they walk off in opposite directions. Haimmon keeps traveling towards Santalune City and has a few battles with wild pokemon until he reached the edge of the forest. It was really bright and there was a sign on the right of the path way that said "Route 3"._

 _"Well we are close now huh Honedge?" said Haimmon_

 _Honedge twirls his body agreeing with Haimmon. It was about 4 o'clock now it was close to dinner time so they hurried. They watched a couple battles on there way. At 5:30 they finally arrived in Santalune City. The first thing they did is go to a restaurant because Haimmon was very hungry from those battles. He had some Spaghetti and meatballs along with a water because he needed to save some money for food._

 _It was dark now at 6:30 so he and Honedge walked into the pokemon center. There was a nurse at the desk with an Audino by here side with a nurses cap on. As they walked through the center they saw lots of trainers and pokemon. They walked up to the counter._

 _"How may i help you?" Said the Nurse._

 _"I would like a room to stay in tonight and i also would like it if you could heal my pokemon" Haimmon said nervously._

 _"Sure thing just put your pokemon in there Pokeballs and place them here" Said the nurse while she set down a tray with six ball shaped indents. Haimmon took out a Pokeball and Honedge was swallowed by a red light. He put the Pokeballs on the tray and Audino took them into the back room._

 _"You will be in room 12 and the phones are over there if you need to contact anyone and don't be afraid to ask me any questions" Said the Nurse happily._

 _"Thank you" Haimmon said._

 _Haimmon wished his father had a phone in the house so he could let him know he has made it here. He also wanted to tell him about his new pokemon he had gotten and just how strong it was. But sadly the only communication he could have with his father was a letter or seeing him in person. Haimmon was a little upset but also tired so he went to his room. He layed in bed for awhile thinking about everything that happened today and fell asleep with a smile on his face..._

 _This was the second chapter of Haimmons adventure i hope you've been enjoying it please follow and leave a review i accept helpful criticism. Thank you for reading I hope its as fun for you to read as it is for me to write it._

 _-BlueNinjaEX_


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO POKEMON I'M DOING THIS FOR THE FUN OF IT

Haimmon wakes up in his room at the Pokemon Center in Santalune City. He takes a shower and gets dressed in a fresh pair of cloths. After he walked out of his room and locked it. He walks down the hall into the main room where are the trainers are conversing. There is a battle going on outside on the battle feild. Haimmon walkes up to the counter where the Nurse and her Audino were standing.

"Here are your pokemon they have been fully held and fed" the Nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy"

Haimmon grabbed his Pokeballs and let them both out. Fletchling chirped upon release and Honedge twirled around.

"Hey guys you look as good as new. What do you say wanna battle someone for a warm up then battle the gym leader?"

Fletchling chirped with joy and Honedge was twirling and flipping around all excited like.

"Okay lets do it"

They started walking around the pokemon center looking for an opponent. There were many strong looking trainers and some were very seasoned they had fully evolved pokemon who were tough. But Haimmon found someone he wanted to battle. She had black hair kind of short and she wore an orange shirt and black shorts. By her side was her pokemon a Pumpkaboo.

"Hey this is kind of out of the blue but would you want to have a battle with me?"

The girl turned around and sized him and his pokemon up.

"I guess you'll do I'm Reina whats your name?" Reina said with a smirk.

"I'm Haimmon nice to meet you"

They walked outside having mild chit chat. They made it to the battle field and there was a referee already there to judge the battle. They decided on the use of one pokemon only so no substitutions.

"The match between Haimmon and Reina will begin shortly they will each have the use of one pokemon once a pokemon has fainted the battle will be over. Start!" the Ref said with gusto.

"All right Pumpkaboo use Confuse Ray!" Reina commanded with seriousness. Pumpkaboo let out three light orbs the surrounded Honedge. The orbs spun around him try to confuse him.

"Quick Honedge use Pursuit to get away!"

Honedge became covered in darkness and shot toward Pumpkaboo but slammed down right in front of her hurting himself in his confused state.

"Haha now Punkaboo use Razor Leaf"

Pumpkaboo had sharp green leaves pop up around her and shot them towards Honedge. They connected with Honedge but didn't hurt him very much.

"Honedge snap out of it and use Swords Dance"

Honedge barely was able to use Swords Dance but did and light blue swords began to jump around him. This greatly increased Honedges attack power.

"Pumpkaboo lets give him a taste of what we've got" Reina said with passion in her eyes showing no fear.

"Now use Astonish Pumpkaboo!"

Pumpkaboo looked at Honedge and grew big and darker which in turn scared Honedge and he floated into a tree in his scared panic.

"Come on Honedge we still got this"

Honedge got back up hurt pretty badly but he was okay and readied himself for battle.

"At a boy Honedge now quick use Pursuit"

Honedge became covered in darkness and floated towards Pumkaboo.

"Pumpkaboo dodge it quick"

Pumkaboo tried to dodge it but was to slow Honedge got Pumpkaboo head on and she tumbled backwards. Pumokaboo was really hurt she was having troubles getting back up.

"Pumpkaboo are you alright?"

She stood back up and nodded.

"Good now use Astonish once more"

"Quick use Pursuit Honedge and finish this" Haimmon said with confidence.

Pumpkaboo started to grow bigger and darker but Pursuit was faster. Honedge slammed into Pumpkaboo with full force knocking her down.

"Pumpkaboo is unable to battle so Haimmon and Honedge are the winner" said the Ref.

Reina walked over to her partner and knelt down.

"Thanks a lot Pumpkaboo you did fantastic why don't you take a rest" Reina said with so much love. The red light emitting from the Pokeball swallowed up Pumpkaboo. Meanwhile Haimmon and Honedge are cheering at there victory.

"Hey Haimmon you and Honedge are a great team very powerful it was a nice match"

"Yeah it was thanks for the battle this victory tells me I'm ready to take on Viola the gym leader" Haimmon said with all confidence.

"Really you're gonna challenge her?" she said with curiosity.

"Yeah its my dream to enter the Pokemon League and protect Kalos"

"Oh ok? Well can I watch your battle with Viola?" Reina asked nicely.

"Yeah definitely I'd be glad if you would" Haimmon said with a smile and Honedge twirled in joy.

They left the Pokemon Center and headed down the road. They searched for a place to eat first before they went to the gym. They stopped at a little café close to the gym. Haimmon had some apple and cinnamon tea with a blueberry muffin while Reina had Coffee and a croissant. After there fill of breakfast rhey proceeded to the gym where Haimmon will attempt to get his first badge. Upon arrival there was a man outside welcoming them to the gym.

"Hello young challenger this is the Santalune City gym. Viola is the gym leader and she is a photographer as you can tell" the man said as they enter the gym where photos of pokemon from previous challenger were hung all around.

"I'll also let you in on a secret Viola uses bug type pokemon so flying and fire types are the best for this gym"

"Well that's good because i have a Fletchling on my team" he said with happiness.

"Wait really i never noticed that you had another Pokeball" Reina said in confusion.

"Well i do" Haimmon said.

They walked into the waiting room. They saw what the suspected to have been a challenger come running out of the doors and out the others.

"Well that looks like a good sign wouldn't you say" said Reina sarcastically. Haimmon was gonna respond but got interrupted by a woman.

"Are you the next challenger?" the woman asked looking at them curiously.

"Yes i am I'm here to have a battle with Viola" Haimmon said with excitement of his first gym battle.

"Well head this way onto the battle field and what's your name?" she said questioningly.

"I'm Haimmon and this is Reina" he said as he pointed to Reina.

"Well spectators must stand on the side lines with me"

Reina and Haimmon nodded and headed onto the battle field. They were amazed by the size of the gym and how beautiful it was there were even trees growing. On the other end of the battle field there was a blonde girl with a camera.

"Hello challenger I am Viola the Santalune City gym leader and you are?" Viola asked.

"I am Haimmon"

She looked as if she was sizing him up seeing of he would be a threat or another wimp she would crush under her boots.

"Each participant is allowed two pokemon and only the challenger may substitute pokemon when either sides pokemon are unable to battle the other shall be the winner" said the Ref as if she'd said it a thousand times.

"Now let the match begin!"

The both threw out there first pokemon. Viola chose Surskit a water/bug type pokemon, and Haimmon chose Honedge.

"I'm almost certain my beautiful Surskit will defeat you. Now Surskit use Bubble!"

Surskit opened its mouth and an array of bubbles bursted out and hit Honedge. Honedge got pushed back a little but was okay.

"Not to bad but now Honedge use Swords Dance!"

Honedge all of a sudden had light blue swords jumping around him increasing his attack power.

"I see what you're doing but that wont work. Surskit use Bubble again!"

Surskit opened its mouth and bubbles shot out again.

"Honedge dodge it and use Swords Dance again!"

As Haimmon said the Honedge began moving sleekly side to side dodging bubbles left and right but got hit by one. It didn't hurt him much but it did slow him down. Then light blue swords jumped around him raising his attack power even more.

"Two Swords Dances? What kinda move do you have?" Viola said with concern and interest.

"A powerful one now" said Haimmon proud of his decision.

"Surskit use Bubble once more!" Viola said hoping to get the faint before he attacks.

Surskit shot bubbles from its mouth again. The bubbles shot toward Honedge.

"Now Honedge us Fury Cutter to slash those bubbles then use it on Surskit!" Haimmon yelled with excitement.

Honedges sharp blades started to glow a light green color and he started to slash through the bubbles heading for Surskit.

"Surskit dodge the attack!" Viola cried but was too late. Honedge was right on top of Surskit now and slashed her down! Surskit flew across the field tumbling and stopped at Violas feet.

"Surskit is unable to battle Honedge wins thus round" said the Ref. Reina cheered from the stands excited that Haimmon actually defeated one of a gym leaders pokemon.

"Great job Surskit you did great have some rest" Viola said as a red light swallowed Surskit. Viola took out another Pokeball and threw it. A white light flashed and a Vivillon appeared on the field.

"Okay Honedge come here were gonna bring out Fletchling for this battle" said Haimmon as he threw out a Pokeball and Fletchling came out and chirped saying he was ready for battle.

"Let the pokemon match begin!" yelled the Ref.

Viola and Vivillon looked serious.

"Okay Vivillon use Infestation" Viola said with a smirk on her face.

Vivillon shot out a black powder from her wings and pushed it at Fletchling. It hit Fletchling and it hurt him quite a bit but was ready to fight.

"Okay Fletchling lets use Quick Attack!"

Fletchling began to glow and dashed towards Vivillon. Vivillon was to quick and dodged it. Fletchling was confused at what happened. Then Fletchling fell from the air as black stuff popped up around him.

"That's Infestation it keeps effecting the pokemon after its used"

This worried Haimmon too much he wasn't sure if he could win now.

"Now Vivillon Tackle quick" Viola said wishing to end this battle soon.

Vivillon flew straight at Fletchling who was still hurt by Infestation. Vivillon hit Fletchling while still on the ground. The impact made Fletchling bounce and a huge dust cloud came up. Haimmon was worried Fletchling had just lost. But as the dust settled he saw Fletchling start standing back up. Haimmon and Reina were happy while Viola was surprised it survived.

Fletchling began to glow all white and he started to grow. Haimmon wondered of this was a new move perhaps. But Fletchlings tail feathers spread put and became longer, and his face stretched as well his beak got bigger and he grew a feather tuft on top of his wing span grew larger as well. When the glowing subsided there was no longer a Fletchling. Fletchinder cried out a battle cry. At that moment Haimmon had realized Fletchling evolved and the whole battle was about to turn around!

Hey i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the story. I thought i might just cut it off here so you guys could have some suspense. Please if you could leave a review i would love to answer and questions you might have. I know this was a really long chapter there was just so much i wanted to put into this.

\- BlueNinjaEX


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I AM DOING THIS JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT

Haimmons Fletchling was now a Fletchinder a fire normal type now. His Fletchinder is even better against Violas Vivillon. Viola and her pokemon were dazed at the sight of evolution. Viola had snapped a few pictures of Fletchling evolving.

"Wow you're a Fletchinder now!" Haimmon said with such joy as this was his first ever pokemon evolution. His Fletchinder looked at him and gave out a battle cry saying he wanted the battle to continue.

"Okay Fletchinder use Ember" said Haimmon with enthusiasm. Fletchinder flew close to Vivillon and dropped fire Embers from his wings. The Embers fell on Vivillon and it was very effective. Vivillon started falling out if the air but caught herself near the ground.

"Are you okay Vivillon?" Viola asked with concern. Vivillon nodded but winced in pain.

"Now Fletchinder dive and spin while using Peck!"

Fletchinder began to dive down and spun while his beak started to glow white. Vivillon moved out of the way of the attack but as Fletchinder got close to the ground he spread his wings. As he began flying next the to ground he collided with Vivillon who thought she was safe. This made Vivillon collapse on the ground.

"Vivillon is unable to battle which makes Haimmon and Fletchinder the Victors!" said the Ref.

"We did it Fletchinder and Honedge!" Haimmon said with excitement while the two pokemon jumped around excited like.

'Wow i can't believe his Fletchling evolved and that let him win the battle. He sure is strong i think i should stay with him awhile' Reina thought. Viola returned her Vivillon and thanked her for her hard work. She then walked over to Haimmon and his pokemon.

"As the leader of the Santalune City gym i present to you the Bug badge" Viola said as she handed him a brown and green badge that resembled a bug.

"Thank you Viola for this amazing match" Haimmon said while bowing.

"Thank you as well Haimmon this was one of the best battles I've had yet"

Haimmon exited the battle field and into the waiting room. Reina stood there waiting for him. She had a big smile on her face.

"That was a great match Haimmon really amazing"

"Thanks Reina that means a lot to me honest"

"Hey i was wondering if umm... maybe i could accompany you on your journey cause it gets kinda lonely out there all by yourself"

"Yeah that would be great I was thinking i needed someone to come along"

They walked around and explored the city until it started to get dark. They headed back to the pokemon center and gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy and her Audino. Once they did that they went and had conversations with the other trainers and telling stories. Haimmon was telling everyone about his battle with Viola and how he got the Bug badge and how his Fletchling had evolved during the battle. Reina just sat there and watched how enthusiastic and excited he was about the battle.

They went to a café down the street to get some dinner because they were really hungry. They also bought some poffins for there pokemon. After all that was done the headed back to there room at the pokemon center. The room had two beds in it and a dividing screen just in case needed. They both layed on there beds with the moonlight shining in.

"Hey Haimmon?" Reina said nervously.

"Yeah what's up Reina?" said Haimmon wonderingly.

"What made you want to come on a journey?" Reina said curiously.

"Well I've always wanted too but i had to complete training before i could ever go on a journey." Haimmon stated.

"What kind of training are you talking about?"

Reina said confused.

"I'm a Knight of Kalos we have been the protectors since ancient times. We are the best at what we do but Elise and I are the best even if she has beaten me a few more times." Haimmon said with proudness.

"Oh that's cool... So this Elise girl is she your uh girlfriend?" Reina asked nervously.

"No just a fellow knight she is one of the six but my dad was better then her dad."

'Good she isn't his girlfriend maybe i have a shot with him' Reina thought.

Reina got up and walked over to his bed. He sat up wondering what was going on he was confused. She climbed on his lap and leaned in and they started to kiss. Haimmon had never kissed a girl before but he liked it. They kissed for about 5 minutes then Reina returned to bed and went to sleep. They both were freaking out in their heads.

They next morning they woke up and said there good mornings. They got dressed and went and retrieved there pokemon who were full of health. They exited the pokemon center ready to head of.

"So Haimmon where are we going now?" asked Reina.

"I thought we could head of toward Lumious City my dad has an old friend there. His name is Professor Sycamore".

Hey i hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please I'd really enjoy if you'd leave a review constructive criticism is welcome. I've also started another fanfic if you want to read that its Called "Blites Adventure through Kanto" its about Ash Ketchums little brother. Please follow the story of you are enjoying it.

-BlueNinjaEX


End file.
